


Minor Repairs

by TheOneGingerNinja



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Maybe - Freeform, Minor Spoilers, Missing Scene, Self-Indulgent, i love these two, s1e05 Transmission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneGingerNinja/pseuds/TheOneGingerNinja
Summary: Missing scene set after everyone's favorite robot saves the day in episode 5.





	Minor Repairs

**Author's Note:**

> Episodes 7-10 were ROUGH so here is something to ease my pain.

Will led the robot back inside the ship, not paying attention to the whispers and mutters coming from the others. 

“C’mon, they're just a little shook up, that’s all,” Will explained, starting to navigate down the halls of Jupiter 2. 

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Will opened the door to his room. 

The robot tilted his head to the side as it regarded Will. He straightened up and turned around, ready to stand watch as he had done so many nights before, but Will stopped him as soon as he saw the side of the robot’s arm. 

Long scratches and gashes ran down the side of the robot, exposing the complex circurity underneath.

“You’re hurt,” Will said with a sharp breath. The robot looked down at his torn side, also as if it didn’t affect him. Will watched as the arm seemed to literally pull itself back together, frayed wires shifting and connecting. The scratches on the metal plating, however, remained.

“Stay here, I’ll be right back,” Will said, already slipping under the robot. The robot tilted his head as he watched Will disappear into another section of Jupiter 2. 

A few minutes later, Will returned with a small plastic box of supplies. 

“We normally use these for the Chariot, but I don’t think anyone one will notice if I borrow it,” Will said, opening the kit and dumping the contents on his bed. 

“See, you take this and sand the scratches, and then you clean the area, and it’s as good as new,” Will explained, holding up the rough piece of sandpaper for the robot to investigate. After a brief hesitation, the robot turned and lowered himself to the ground. 

“Just let me know if you want me to stop,” Will said before lightly rubbing a damp cleaning cloth over the robot’s arm. From there he began to sand down the robot’s arm. 

After doing this for a few minutes, Will stopped and set down the sandpaper. The robot looked down at his arm, and as usual, titled his head to the side. 

“Oh, I’m not finished yet, don’t worry, it’s gonna look worse before it gets better,” Will explained, this time picking up a different grain of sandpaper. 

He repeated this process a few times before the robot’s arm was as smooth as it was going to get. 

“Now, I’m just going to polish it, that way it doesn’t look like anything happened,” Will said, dumping a but of the cleaner and polishing compound on the rag. 

With deliberate movements, he cleaned up the robot’s arm, being careful not to over or under polish spots. 

“There, all better!” Will said with a smile as he tossed everything back into the container. 

The robot stared down at his newly touched-up arm, tilting and stretching it out. He turned his attention towards Will who was now sliding the box under his bed. 

“I’ll put it away tomorrow morning,” He said before pulling out his pyjamas. 

The robot turned and started to exit Will’s room. 

“Oh, wait!” Will said, holding out his hand. 

The robot stopped and turned around to face Will again. “Um, thanks. For saving us earlier,” he said awkwardly. 

The robot stared at Will for a moment, various shades of blue flashing across his faceplate. Will gave his friend a small smile, and the robot took that as his cue to exit the room. He could hear Will rustling beneath his covers before he heard a click, and the hallway dimmed, lacking the light from Will’s room. 

Throughout the night, the robot remains almost motionless, except occasionally he would look down, study his arm for a moment, staring it up and down before turning and glancing at Will’s sleeping figure. After that, he would resume his rigid posture, intent on keeping Will safe. 

He didn’t really have a way of properly thanking Will for the minor repairs, but he still felt like Will got his message.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some kudos or a review if you liked! I'm also on tumblr, Gingerwithglucose. HMU if you wanna hear me scream about how much I will protect will and friends while also supplexing Dr. Smith into the ground.


End file.
